PC:Papolstaanas RETIRED AGAIN (Mewness)
Summary Fluff Description Papolstaanas is tall for a kobold (four feet, perhaps a fraction of an inch over) and also quite muscular, but has a cringing, furtive manner that makes him seem smaller than he is. His scales are partly mottled brown, partly mottled green, and he has very large, pale yellow eyes. He is jauntily armed with a scimitar and a parrying dagger, but the fact that he is wearing hide armor with ludicrous fringes prevents him from having any flair whatsoever. About Papolstaanas's powers: Papolstaanas was originally a warden, and his powers were flavored in terms of incidental natural phenomena that happened to be helpful to him (stray gusts of wind pushing people, leaves marking people, etc.). I like that flavor and I'm keeping it, but the explanation is now that he has a psionic resonance with natural things (and that natural beauty helps him to focus). Background Papolstaanas was too young when his father died to remember his father at all. The remainder of his large family--his mother and his innumerable brothers and sisters--reside in Bacarte, where his mother attempts to lead a life of fashionable bourgeois respectability and his siblings get involved in every criminal activity they can think of. Despite not having such inclinations himself, Papolstaanas has been embroiled many times in his siblings' unlawful pursuits, willingly at first and then increasingly unwillingly: he can be pushed around, and they have found that he makes an excellent patsy. Thus, stolen objects have a tendency to turn up in Papolstaanas's possession, though he claims no knowledge of them; when an alarm sounds and the thieves flee the scene of the crime while the victims scream about the kobolds who have robbed them, Papolstaanas is the one the guards find standing around, apparently unaware that anything untoward is happening. Papolstaanas once got involved in one of his siblings' "projects" at the request of his mother, who, although she claims to disapprove of their behavior, also resents never getting a share of the proceeds, and who therefore hoped that her one honest child might be relied upon to look after her interests. (It didn't work; Papolstaanas once again took the blame without getting a share.) Since then, she has tried to keep him away from his siblings and conveniently forgotten about the one occasion on which she encouraged their association. Papolstaanas has a poor reputation in Bacarte, so his mother has sent him to Daunton to make something of himself. The relevant details can be found in the tavern thread. Hooks Papolstaanas has many siblings who are used to exploiting him. Although based in Bacarte, some of them could certainly relocate. He also has a mother who wants to meddle with his life: police his companions, find him suitable jobs, take a share of the proceeds, etc. Two of Papolstaanas's disreputable siblings, Sesseneek and Kanneelas, got mentioned in this random conversation with some louts in the jungle. (And later on, Kaneelas showed up in person). Kicker With family like that, who needs a kicker? Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Hitpoints Surges per Day 13 (Class 9 + Con 4) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Battlemind +2 Will Psionic Study (Persistent Harrier) Psionic Augmentation (4 Power Points) Psionic Defense (Battlemind's Demand, Blurred Step, Mind Spike) Racial Features Kobold Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution Size: Small Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Draconic Skill Bonuses: +2 Stealth, +2 Thievery Trap Sense: +2 bonus to defenses vs. traps Racial Power: Shifty Powers Known Kobold At-Will Shifty Battlemind Class Feature Persistent Harrier Battlemind's Demand Blurred Step Mind Spike At-Will L1: Concussive Spike (DSCS) L1: Conductive Defense (PsP) L3: Lodestone Lure (PsP) Daily L1: Aspect of Bitter Ice (PsP) L2: Oaken Resilience (PsP) Skills Languages Allarian, Draconic Background Bonus: Stealth added to class skill list. Feats Weapon Proficiency (Parrying Dagger) Headsman's Chop (whenever I hit a prone target with a heavy blade, do 5 extra damage) Deadly Draw (whenever I pull or slide an enemy to a square adjacent to me, I gain CA against it until the end of my next turn) Regional Benefits Background option: Criminal (Profession) Stealth added to class skill list Equipment Money Remaining: 3804 gp Wish List Defensive items are highest priority. L3: Thought Eater Hide Armor +1 L4: Battle Harness +1 or Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 L5: Resplendent Gloves or Stag Helm or Tattoo of Vengeance L6: Iron Armbands of Power L7: Boots of the Fencing Master L8: Thought Eater Hide Armor +2 L9: Cloak of the Walking Wounded +2, Shielding Scimitar +2 Character Status Tracking Treasure Level 3 Gained Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 here, in A Night at the Four Seasons. Also some gold not divided yet. Level 4 Gained 3300 gp here, in A Night at the Four Seasons (total: 3804 gp). XP Level 3 Gained 1958 XP here, in A Night at the Four Seasons (total: 4208). Level 4 Gained 2598 XP here, in A Night at the Four Seasons (total: 6806). Level 5 Gained 694 XP from player credits. Total 7500. Changes Level 3 (this is a rebuild of the previous Papolstaanas, retired at level 3) Level 3 starting XP: 2250 XP Level 3 starting wealth: 1750 gp. Value of equipment: 1246 gp. Money remaining: 504 gp. Level 4 Gained feat: Deadly Draw (PH3) +1 Constitution, +1 Dexterity Events The following events occurred when Papolstaanas was still in his first incarnation, as a Warden. Papolstaanas is thrown into a life of adventuring by his mother here. Papolstaanas visits the Temple of Lauto, but manages to escape any actual adventure. Papolstaanas gets a job and some new friends, and embarks on a journey to the Isle of Opposition in Food of the Gods. Before the journey starts, he heads out for a sightseeing tour of Daunton with Kaeysari, as shown in this exciting montage. Papolstaanas and his friends fight some weird mobile plants. Despite being repeatedly speared in the chest by a thorny thing that wants to drag him away, Papolstaanas finds that he is unharmed. That thorn would have pierced his heart if it wasn't for Homilies of Azantia. Papolstaanas, spending his first night on the Isle of Opposition, writes a letter to his mother. Papolstaanas struggles to defend the innocent... cows in the second part of Food of the Gods. In Spirit's Edge, Papolstaanas runs into his sister, Kaneelas. In Newhill, Papolstaanas proves that he really is a kobold by stealing some sugar. Food of the Gods ends happily. Events that occurred after the switch: Papolstaanas and Kaeysari return to Daunton to find that they can't get into the Hanged Man because there's a huge fight going on outside. They end up just hanging around nearby. So, what motivates a hero like Papolstaanas to go adventuring? That's right, it's saving the cows. Those cows just aren't going to save themselves, so Papolstaanas heads off for adventure to A Night at the Four Seasons, with Cyr Iannes, Damen Bane, Kaeysari, Kauldron, Phoenix, and Tarkus the Crusader. But no horses. Papolstaanas and his companions, having fallen through a mysterious portal into a desert, get into a terrible fight, and Papolstaanas gets horribly confused. Still out of his gourd, Papolstaanas accidentally scores a critical hit on Tarkus--just after Tarkus had recovered from being unconscious. Ahh fun times. Papolstaanas--despite his continuing befuddlement--manages to save his friends from a dragon. He only barely survives the experience. Judge Comments Level 3 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 Approved by renau1g. Status Retired at level 6. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters